


До-ре-ми

by nordorst



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordorst/pseuds/nordorst
Summary: Алек переезжает от родителей и начинает свою взрослую самостоятельную жизнь. А еще от всей души желает избавиться от вредоносного пианино.





	До-ре-ми

Алек с самого первого взгляда не полюбил это древнее, совершенно безобразное пианино.  
  
      Далекий от искусств и уточненных дел, он договорился, чтобы инструмент забрали в конце недели, и мысленно жаловался на то, что предыдущие владельцы не избавились от него самостоятельно. Могли бы увезти с собой, в конце концов, а не вынуждать Алека прибирать за ними старый хлам.  
  
      Коробки до сих пор стояли не тронутыми, и все душевное спокойствие уходило прочь, как только взгляд падал на глянцевую крышку с годовым слоем пыли. Алек считал, что это совершенно безответственно — оставлять мебель, когда съезжаешь. Но, тем не менее, теперь это был его инструмент, негласно переданный по наследству от предыдущих владельцев квартиры, и решать, как с ним поступить, предстояло Алеку.  
  
      — Я оставила на кухне коробки с посудой, — сказала Иззи, стоя в дверях, принимаясь что-то искать в своей сумочке. — Остальное за тобой, Алек. Надеюсь, самостоятельная жизнь не сведет тебя с ума.  
  
      Алек тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с подлокотника дивана. Утомленный переездом, он чувствовал себя ужасно вымотанным, а сколько всего еще предстояло сделать.  
  
      — Какое грязное пианино, — вдруг сказала Иззи, отвлекаясь от поисков. — Оно портит весь вид этой комнаты.  
  
      — Я знаю, — обреченно проговорил Алек, оглядываясь. — И уже договорился — его заберут в пятницу.  
  
      Пианино как будто понимало, о чем шла речь, и смиренно молчало.  
  
      — Уже уходишь?  
  
      — Да, сегодня финальная распродажа в моем любимом магазине, очень надеюсь успеть туда до того, как все самые красивые платья раскупят, — она посмотрела на Алека с грустной улыбкой. — Ну что, братец, до встречи?  
  
      Алек ответил на улыбку крепким объятием и закрыл глаза, запоминая этот момент.  
  
      — Как же тебя будет не хватать в родительском доме, — с тоской заявила Иззи, обнимая крепче. — Не забывай о нас, приезжай, навещай, звони, в конце концов.  
  
      Алек закатил глаза. Иногда его сестра была хуже матери.  
  
      — Я не уехал из страны, Иззи. Да я даже из города не уехал, откуда этот поучительный тон?  
  
      Иззи ослепительно улыбнулась. Действительно, хмыкнул Алек, откуда.  
  
      Когда он закрыл за ней дверь, в прихожей все еще стоял звонкий смех, и стало действительно немножко пусто и грустно, но рано или поздно это должно было произойти.  
  
      Ко всему прочему, ничего не поделаешь, а коробки нужно было разбирать. Алек в последний раз кинул неодобрительный взгляд на неряшливое пианино и принялся за первый коробок.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Прошло не менее трех часов, когда у Алека осталось около трех коробов. Один он задвинул под стол, решив, что с этими вещами разберется позже, а остальные оставил там, где они стояли с самого своего приезда в обед.  
  
      Заказав еду с доставкой на дом, он ответил на смс Джейса, который поздравлял его с новосельем и обещал заехать завтра, а после обрушился на диван, надеясь перевести дыхание и немного отдохнуть.  
  
      Пианино стояло напротив, безмолвное и поникшее, как будто отчитанный ребенок. Алек не мог сказать точно, откуда эти бредовые идеи в его голове, но был уверен, что избавиться от этой вещи нужно как можно скорее.  
  
      Он осмотрел свою комнату, удовлетворенный работой, и, что бы он с собой ни делал, взгляд все равно возвращался к пресловутому инструменту.  
  
      — Да чтоб тебя, — выругался он в сердцах и спешно встал с дивана.  
  
      Пальцы легли на холодную гладкую крышку, и Алек поднял ее. Ровный строй белоснежных клавиш как будто ждал приказа. Он погладил одну и провел вдоль по всем, отмечая, что на них не было пыли. Приятные, гладкие, белые и черные, готовые исполнить свою песню, не впечатлили Алека совершенно. Скучно и невесело глядя на них, Алек нажал на пробу первую и вторую, не удовлетворился их звуком и разочарованно захлопнул крышку, возвращаясь обратно.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Я думал, мне придется стоять здесь до вечера, — сказал Джейс, когда Алек открыл ему дверь. Проблемы были либо у звонка, либо у Алека, но он совершенно точно ничего не слышал. — О, так я тебя разбудил?  
  
      — Сколько времени вообще? — сонно спросил Алек, помогая Джейсу занести пакеты на кухню и, наконец, обращая на них внимание. — Ты скупил весь супермаркет?  
  
      — Только лучшую его половину.  
  
      Алек достал оттуда шоколадную пасту и вопросительно посмотрел на Джейса.  
  
      — Серьезно?  
  
      — Самостоятельная жизнь иногда вгоняет в депрессию, — поучительно произнес Джейс, отбирая банку. — Шоколад поможет с этим справиться.  
  
      — Я переехал только вчера.  
  
      — А выглядишь так, как будто живешь в затворничестве уже целую вечность, — Джейс по-хозяйски уселся за стол, больше не принимая участия в распаковке, предоставляя Алеку полный контроль.  
  
      — Зачем мне две зубные пасты? — недоуменно спросил Алек, на что Джейс удивился сам:  
  
      — Я брал две зубные щетки.  
  
      Алек показал ему две коробки и покачал головой:  
  
      — Ты взял все, где есть слово «паста»? Мне стоит рассчитывать на итальянский обед?  
  
      Джейс игриво ударил его в плечо, и Алек усмехнулся.  
  
      — Не привередничай, это, считай, твой подарок на новоселье.  
  
      Шутливый тон заставил Алека совсем расслабиться, и последующие два часа прошли за долгими разговорами и осмотрами новой квартиры. Джейс всегда умел поднять настроение, даже если его шутки постоянно вертелись ниже пояса.  
  
      Иногда он был просто невыносим.  
  
      Иногда. Во все остальное время он был сложно невыносим, но с этим реально было справиться — годы тренировок.  
  
      Когда они вошли в комнату, Алек закатил глаза:  
  
      — Нет, только не говори, что ты успел поиграть на этом ужасном пианино.  
  
      Джейс, очевидно, его не понял:  
  
      — У тебя есть пианино?  
  
      Алек не повелся на его актерскую игру, несмотря на то, что тот был очень и очень хорошим притворщиком в этот момент. Он бы даже поверил на все сто процентов, но точно помнил, что крышку от этого злосчастного инструмента закрыл вчера вечером. Обиженный хлопок ему мерещился до сих пор.  
  
      — Ничего себе! У тебя тут целое наследство! — искренне изумился Джейс из-за его плеча и, обойдя, варварски занял пианино, принимаясь играть на нем, что попало.  
  
      Если быть точнее — не играть, а делать вид. Потому что звуки, которые издавала эта громадина, были просто ужасными. Алек начал чувствовать головную боль.  
  
      — Нет, оставь его в покое, Джейс, эта штука не под твои медвежьи лапы.  
  
      — Вероятно, ты просто не мастер, мой талант непонят, — глубокомысленно сказал Джейс, но от пианино не отошел. — Или оно просто расстроено, я не знаю, как это проверить.  
  
      Алек закатил глаза и вздохнул, как вдруг его кольнула тревожная мысль.  
  
      — Так ты не открывал его?  
  
      — Что? — Джейс, наконец, отлип от многострадальных клавиш и обернулся. — Алек, у тебя дома есть огромный инструмент, это отличный повод водить к себе девочек.  
  
      — Что ж, я тебе его дарю, — великодушно заявил Алек и подошел ближе. Не было смысла утверждать, что крышку открыл Джейс. Наверное, он просто забыл закрыть ее вчера. Ведь это был ужасно сложный день. Что ж, так все и было.  
  
      — О, для этого у меня есть свой инструмент, этот мне будет только мешать.  
  
      Алек поднял брови. Джейс, улыбнувшись, театрально покачал головой:  
  
      — Не говори ничего. А пока мне пора, приятель. Клэри, конечно, любитель искусства, но куда там твоему роялю, когда я — самое что ни на есть совершенство? — он улыбнулся, отсалютовал, даже поклонился, смеясь сам и заражая смехом, и через пять минут квартира вновь погрузилась в молчание.  
  
      Алек в который раз вздохнул и вернулся в комнату, где стоял «рояль».  
  
      — Что же мне делать-то с тобой?  
  
      Он положил ладонь на крышку, вновь ощущая ледяной холод, а потом брезгливо одернул руку. Посмотрев на старую деревянную поверхность со своим отпечатком, Алек задумчиво нахмурился, а потом выудил пачку влажных салфеток с полки и вытер с пианино всю пыль.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Настойчивый громкий шум заставил Алека открыть глаза.  
  
      Стояла глубокая ночь, и в темноте едва ли угадывались очертания мебели. Алек не был суеверным или боязливым, но ситуация не была похожа на любую другую — он всю жизнь прожил с родителями, сестрой и сводным братом, поэтому шуметь мог кто угодно.  
  
      Шум повторился — это было на кухне.  
  
      Алек застыл от ужаса, не понимая, что перестал дышать. Нужно было встать и проверить, что происходило, но он не мог оторвать себя от постели. Но, резко выдохнув, но откинул одеяло и поднялся.  
  
      Предварительно вооружившись вазой, на покупке которой настояла Иззи, и телефоном, Алек покинул комнату и медленно направился в сторону кухни. Решив, что включить свет будет не лучшей затеей, так как в случае нахождения здесь постороннего лица это только спугнуло бы его, Алек чувствовал, как страх и волнение заполняют все его тело.  
  
      Давай, Алек, ты занимался борьбой, тебе не должно быть страшно.  
  
      Он кинул мимолетный взгляд на входную дверь, с удивлением замечая, что цепочка изнутри была закрыта. А потом он резко вошел на кухню и…  
  
      И ничего.  
  
      Он зажег свет.  
  
      — Здесь кто-то есть? — зная, как глупо звучит, Алек все равно это произнес. — Потому я уже вызвал полицию.  
  
      Он показал пустой кухне телефон, надеясь, что блеф прокатит, но задними мыслями прекрасно понимая, что на кухне никого нет. Но — меры предосторожности.  
  
      Удостоверившись, что он действительно здесь один, Алек проверил посуду, которая осталась от его ужина в раковине, и с облегчением понял, что шум был от стакана, который был поставлен на вилку и потерял равновесие тогда, когда капли из крана наполнили его до краев.  
  
      — Этого никто и никогда не должен узнать, — пробормотал себе под нос Алек, смущенный собственной пугливостью. Он поставил всю посуду так, чтобы она наверняка не упала снова, и уже был готов выключить свет, как раздалась мелодия, которая точно — все сто десять процентов — исполнялась на пианино.  
  
      Алек ощутил ледяной ужас. По его рукам и ногам прошлись мурашки, поднимая вверх тонкие волоски.  
  
      Не может быть.  
  
      Он двинулся на звук, и с каждым шагом мелодия становилась все громче, громче и громче, пока, наконец, он не остановился в дверях.  
  
      Алек не мог сделать ни единого вдоха и, вероятно, побелел лицом, потому что это чертово пианино действительно играло.  
  
      Пианино играло само.  
  
      Клавиши, белоснежные и, как помнил Алек, гладкие, холодные, сейчас нажимались сами — это было видно даже отсюда. Мелодия лилась не быстрая, но Алек не мог бы оценить мастерство ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще — он не был экспертом в музыке, но точно понимал, что нормальные инструменты сами по себе не играют.  
  
      — Что за…  
  
      Мелодия, льющаяся соловьиной песней, резко и грубо оборвалась, как и дыхание Алека — в который раз за ночь. Было неясно, это Алек вдруг осознал, как холодно стало в комнате, или это ледяной ужас сковал его, но в воздухе точно было не выше нуля.  
  
      — Кто здесь?.. — попытка выглядеть адекватным была провалена еще тогда, когда Алек открыл глаза, чтобы проверить, кто находился в его доме.  
  
      Комната молчала, погруженная в темноту, пианино, прерванное, обиженно зияло черными клавишами на фоне белых.  
  
      Алек набрал номер сестры в меню быстрого вызова. Гудки в этой тишине были слышны отчетливо громко, даже не пришлось подносить телефон к уху.  
  
      — Алек? — наконец, раздался сонный голос Иззи. — В чем дело? Что случилось?  
  
      Алек молчал.  
  
      — Ты меня пугаешь, что такое? Или ты спишь? Ты лунатишь? Я не помню, чтобы ты лунатил. Ты дома вообще?  
  
      Алек не мог говорить. Все его существо потеряло способность что-либо произнести, обдумать и услышать. Он стоял в дверях, не шелохнувшись с того момента, как его пальцы набрали номер.  
  
      И смотрел на парня, который опирался поясницей на пианино и с легко читаемым интересом рассматривал его.  
  
      А потом парень заговорил.

     Скорее всего, думал Алек, это помешательство на фоне недосыпания и чрезмерной нагрузки на голову. Удивительно и странно, что видение предстало в образе холеного, по мнению Алека, недоаристократа, без вычурных рукавов века эдак девятнадцатого (Алек не разбирался), но с утонченной манерой держать пальцы так, как будто бы там был какой-нибудь хрустальный шар.  
  
      Фантазия, видимо, собрала все возможные образы и создала это.  
  
      Э т о.  
  
      — Звонить и молчать в трубку — это веселье прошлого десятилетия.  
  
      Алек не смог пошевелить языком от ужаса.  
  
      Видение глубоко вздохнуло, так тяжело и страдальчески, как будто бы бремя всего мира только что по наследству досталось ему на плечи. По какому там наследству — Алек понять не мог, но вот свое наследство в виде пианино уже готов был вытолкать из окна.  
  
      — Итак, — вновь услышал он голос. — Я так понимаю, разговаривать мы не будем? Можешь вызвать полицию за наглое вторжение. Меня осудят по нескольким статьям сразу, включая ту, где нельзя шуметь после одиннадцати. Правда весело?  
  
      Алек недоверчиво повел головой, не сводя с него взгляда. Видение, подходя ближе, невзмутимо продолжило:  
  
      — Звоночек скинешь?  
  
      Как ни странно, Алек действительно скинул вызов и сразу же выключил звук. Иззи не стоило знать о том, что у него проблемы с мозгами.  
  
      — Как это возможно? — спросил он, сжимая пластмассовый корпус так сильно, что тот мог бы затрещать от напряжения, если бы не вовремя вернувшийся контроль. — Я тебя выдумал?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Ты — плод моего воображения, — пояснил Алек, стараясь игнорировать очень подозрительный взгляд. Он для большего убеждения обвел видение рукой, подбирая слова. — Ну, вот эти… подведенные глаза, прическа вверх — все это. Подсознание сформировало. Я не знаю, по правде, как это работает.  
  
      Он честно пытался дышать ровно, но все равно забывал делать выдохи.  
  
      Видение, подняв бровь, скрестило руки.  
  
      — Занятный случай, — весело отозвалось оно. — Ты знаешь, сама судьба тебе меня напророчила. Я в твоем вкусе и достался совершенно бесплатно с этим самым пианино.  
  
      Видение постучало по деревянному корпусу инструмента и вновь облокотилось на него. И Алек подумал, что это происходит на самом деле, и никакие галлюцинации тут ни при чем.  
  
      — Если ты не в моей голове, — начал Алек, — тогда…  
  
      Вопросительная интонация и весь его хмурый вид подразумевали то, что его поймут без продолжения фразы. Впрочем, к счастью Алека, его действительно поняли.  
  
      — Я из налоговой службы, проверяю лицензию и право на владение вот этим древним агрегатом.  
  
      Наверное, это должно было быть смешным.  
  
      — Я схожу с ума, — убежденно сказал Алек и закрыл глаза, начиная считать. Но его счет то и дело сбивал настойчивый голос:  
  
      — Все сразу строят из себя сумасшедших, когда выясняется, что никакой лицензии и прав на пианино у них нет. Ты ведь даже играть не умеешь.  
  
      Видение любовно погладило клавиши. Алек услышал тонкие ноты.  
  
      — Нет, — вновь сказал Алек. — Уходи, я тебя точно отсюда вышвырну, — он зашагал к пианино, намереваясь… что? Что он собрался делать?  
  
      Видение не отшатнулось от него, когда он резко закрыл крышку. Зато он до ужаса перепугался сам, когда полупрозрачная, как оказалось, рука пересекла его в области живота. Даже дернулся, отступая назад, переставая дышать и обмирая.  
  
      — Вопиющая невоспитанность, — гордо заявили ему. — Не смей больше так делать. Иначе я пройдусь целиком.  
  
      Алек посмотрел в лицо, не веря, что такое возможно. Какой-то бред. Абсурд. Он точно не ударялся головой?  
  
      — Так ты приведение? — спросил Алек, следя за ним. Тот деловито прошел вглубь комнаты, критично все осматривая. — Ты связан с этим… пианино?  
  
      Легкая рука взметнулась к полке с рамками, проходя сквозь. Алек изумленно открыл рот и подпрыгнул на месте, когда одна из рамок не устояла и хлопнулась изображением вниз. А потом еще одна.  
  
      — Прекрати это делать, — попросил Алек, не представляя, как выглядел в этот момент.  
  
      — Согласись, невежество раздражает, — видение обернулось и сложило руки перед собой в замок. — Итак, Александр.  
  
      Алек запнулся на полувдохе, но речи его ночного гостя это не сбило:  
  
      — Я знаю о твоей страшной тайне. Спать с мужчинами — самый настоящий грех, — голос был поставлен серьезно, и видение держало лицо самого настоящего обличителя. Алек почувствовал тошноту. — Я был послан к тебе свыше, дабы…  
  
      — Налоговый инспектор из небесной канцелярии? — Алек скрестил руки на груди, чувствуя, как они замерзли.  
  
      Видение вмиг сдулось и закатило глаза.  
  
      — Никакого веселья.  
  
      — Ты привидение? — вновь попытал удачу Алек.  
  
      Он проследил за тем, как незнакомец обошел стул, заглянул в не распакованную коробку, а потом снова повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
      — Технически, наверное, да, — делая паузы после каждого слова, проговорило видение. — Очень и очень тяжелый случай. Можешь называть меня ангелом.  
  
      — Ангелом, — тупо повторил Алек, все еще не вернув себе дыхание. Почему после сильного испуга всегда так сложно приходить в себя?  
  
      — Да, соглашусь, ангел из меня не очень правдоподобный. Это все из-за подведенных глаз? Тебе нравится тема чертей и Люцифера? Я могу сыграть роль какого-нибудь зловещего демона.  
  
      — Ты умер?  
  
      Вопрос прозвучал так громко — Алек не хотел. Но полагаться на собственный голос в такую минуту не было смысла. Ему необходимо было знать. Он стоял посреди собственной комнаты, уже сколько времени разговаривая с какой-то призрачной субстанцией. Да он и в церковь-то с родителями не так часто ходил, потому что вера во все эти тонкие материи не была столь значительной.  
  
      Хотя Алек уверен, что ее вообще по большему счету не было.  
  
      Вопрос застал их врасплох обоих. Видение замолчало, выпрямляя спину, а Алек просто смотрел на него и не мог вписать логику в происходящее.  
  
      — Меня зовут Магнус, — проговорило оно. — Я решил, будет правильным представиться, раз мы вынуждены жить вместе.  
  
      — Я не живу с тобой вместе, — отчетливо проговорил Алек. — И я сегодня же избавлюсь от этого проклятого пианино. Ты не можешь быть реальным, потому что никаких таких привидений не существует. То, что я говорю сейчас с тобой, просто какая-то ошибка в моей голове. Нет-нет-нет.  
  
      А потом раздался звонок в дверь, и Алек резко повернулся. Прихожая зияла черной темнотой, всепоглощающей, бесконечной и страшной, одинокой. Предметы и мебель едва ли угадывалась отсюда, но в воздухе неожиданно стало теплее.  
  
      Когда он повернул голову обратно, то понял, что стоял в комнате совершенно один.  
  
      Звонок повторился еще два раза.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Алек сидел на своей кухне и пил чай. Иззи домывала посуду, которая самозабвенно дожидалась утра. Свет уже не слепил, время на часах едва ли перевалило за четыре.  
  
      — Все еще не могу поверить, что ты набрал мне случайно, — вздохнула она и покачала головой. — Ума не приложу. Ты спал на телефоне или лунатил? Алек, я испугалась. Ты никогда не звонил в такое время.  
  
      Рассказать Иззи правду означало подписать себе приговор. Стоило подождать, ведь вдруг это просто минутное помешательство, и откровение о нем только подлило бы масла в огонь. В конце концов, Алек, сидя сейчас в уюте домашнего тепла, слыша голос родной сестры и отогреваясь чаем, был не уверен, что это действительно произошло. Все казалось сном.  
  
      Может, он и правда лунатил?  
  
      Иззи навела себе чашку чая и села напротив.  
  
      — Не будем говорить Джейсу. Но скажи, это был кошмар?  
  
      Алек на минуту задумался. Было ли это кошмаром? Пожалуй, было. Такой сильный страх сковал его в тот момент, когда раздалась мелодия. И еще больший ужас охватил все тело, когда он собственными глазами увидел какого-то парня у себя дома. Он был светлее нужного — как будто вне законов физики. А еще его тело проходило сквозь предметы.  
  
      За исключением пианино.  
  
      — Да, — запоздало ответил Алек, удерживаясь мыслью за пианино. — Мне приснилось это чертово пианино. Нужно скорее от него избавиться.  
  
      Иззи понимающе кивнула и, кажется, расслабленно выдохнула.  
  
      — Слышала, у некоторых вещей есть своя энергетика. А тут музыкальный инструмент. Веришь или нет, но у него может быть своя душа, свое поле, которое так или иначе может воздействовать на людей.  
  
      Алек выгнул бровь, но Иззи привыкла к его молчаливым вопросам.  
  
      — Может быть, его предыдущий владелец вкладывал в него очень многое от себя. Поэтому на пианино остался отпечаток самого человека, его жизненное поле, так скажем. Или, знаешь, Саймон мне рассказывал, что игра на гитаре помогает избавиться от грустных мыслей. Либо, напротив, упорядочить их. Кто знает, какое значение вкладывали в это пианино.  
  
      — Ты веришь в подобные теории? — Алек удивился. Они никогда ранее не говорили об этом с сестрой. — Аура имеет семь цветов, осознанные сновидения и питание от энергии солнца?  
  
      — Дурак, — усмехнулась Иззи. — Не думай, что раз ты такой скептик, то этого быть не может. Тебе с самого начала не понравилось пианино, и если ты отрицаешь существование некой энергетики вещи, то твое подсознание вполне себе это осознает и принимает. И вынуждает тебя избавиться от него.  
  
      — Очень поучительно. Пожалуй, я не буду ждать до пятницы и найду рабочие руки уже сегодня.  
  
      — Могу спросить у Саймона — его друзья вечно чем-то занимаются, и в последний раз они помогали грузить ему стерео-систему в машину.  
  
      Алек, удовлетворенный, прикрыл глаза и сделал глоток теплого чая. Ужасно хотелось спать.  
  


* * *

  
  
      С самого утра Алек занялся транспортировкой инструмента. Иззи спала на его диване, и он изо всех сил старался не шуметь. Пианино оказалось очень тяжелым, но сдвинуть с места его почти удалось.  
  
      Размышлять о произошедшем не хотелось — слишком все было свежо и ново, путаться в этом с руками и ногами казалось идеей так себе. Поэтому Алек благополучно задвинул эту ночь в самый укромный ящик, ведь отрицание — первое божество, которому он поклонялся с того момента, когда осознал свое влечение к парням.  
  
      Мысли снова возвращались к привидению. Оно говорило что-то про «спать с мужчинами», и Алека повторно охватил ужас и страх. Если это его подсознание предприняло попытку донести до него всю ущербность его мировоззрения, то сколько еще он вынужден будет выслушать?  
  
      Отодвинув пианино от стены на приличное расстояние, Алек взял тряпку и вытер пыль, накопившуюся по плинтусу. Наклонившись, он собрал серые комки во влажную тряпку и застыл.  
  
      «Magnus».  
  
      Тонкая запыленная гравировка на обратной стороне инструмента. Алек с трудом проглотил вставший в горле ком и не заметил, как выпустил тряпку из рук. Он провел по надписи пальцами, чувствуя выщербленную поверхность, немного шершавую, неровную.  
  
      — Алек?  
  
      Алек дернулся, как от удара, и повернул голову к Иззи. Она сонно смотрела на него и сдерживала рвущийся наружу зевок.  
  
      — Ты уже выволакиваешь его из дома?  
  
      — Хочу сделать это и как можно скорее. Не могу сконцентрироваться.  
  
      Он поднялся с колен, скрывая любой намек на его изумление, шок и страх. Алек не знал, почему это так подействовало на него. Видение ведь представлялось Магнусом.  
  
      Кажется, некоторые теории вполне себе могли оказаться реальными.  
  
      — Подай мне телефон, я попрошу Саймона тебе помочь.  
  
      Алек, не медля, сделал, как его попросили, и кинул быстрый взгляд на пианино, которое скорбно стояло посреди комнаты и тоскливо молчало.  
  
      Вечером ему позвонит Саймон и будет долго извиняться, что не сможет придти.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Было два ночи, Алек не ложился спать. Он не выключал свет и старался дышать глубоко, потому что никакой страх не отпускал его с тех пор, как Саймон легкомысленно забыл про его просьбу.  
  
      Про просьбу Иззи.  
  
      Действительно, Алек фыркнул, кому какое дело до старого пианино.  
  
      Шли вторые сутки, и организм отчаянно нуждался в отдыхе. Ему хотелось спать, но при одной только мысли, что, как только он закроет глаза, в его комнате появился этот Магнус, его тут же бросало в холод.  
  
      Поэтому он, чувствуя себя настоящим дураком, проговорил:  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не появляйся так неожиданно, если ты действительно захочешь вдруг появиться. Мне жутко от одной только мысли, что ты настоящий.  
  
      Комната отозвалась тишиной. Пианино по-прежнему понуро молчало и, сдвинутое с места, стояло ближе прежнего и навевало ужас.  
  
      Алек размял ледяные пальцы и, переборов первичный страх, решил продолжить:  
  
      — Я понимаю, что, по сути, говорю сам с собой, но это ужасно страшно. Я не знаю, кто ты и откуда появился, но… моя сестра верит в душу инструментов.  
  
      Он замолчал. Потом заговорил снова:  
  
      — Если такое в самом деле существует, то… выходит, ты душа пианино?  
  
      Произнеся это вслух, Алек сокрушенно понял, насколько по-идиотски прозвучал. Душа пианино в образе парня с подведенными глазами? Душа пианино, которая шутит про налогового инспектора и про ориентацию? В конце концов, _душа_ пианино? Серьезно?  
  
      — Господи, я сошел с ума, — Алек закрыл глаза и прижал холодную ладонь к своему лицу.  
  
      — К счастью, ты здоров.  
  
      Дернувшись, Алек отпрянул и подтянул ноги к себе. Магнус стоял около пианино, опираясь на него так же, как делал это вчера.  
  
      — Не думал, что тебе захочется поболтать со мной снова. Я ведь даже не пожелал тебе вчера доброй ночи.  
  
      — Я не спал, — ответил Алек, пересиливая себя и рассматривая парня усерднее, как будто проверяя на реальность.  
  
      — Оно и заметно, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Ты знаешь, теория про душу пианино… такая проникновенная. Кстати, я о таком даже не думал — это ведь полный бред.  
  
      Привидение, рассуждающее об абсурдности души у пианино. Алек не нашел, что сказать.  
  
      — Итак, — протянул Магнус и обошел инструмент, вставая с другой стороны, ближе к Алеку. — Ты, на самом деле, очень симпатичный мальчик, поэтому будет грустно, если мир запрет тебя в стены желтого дома. Потому что такими темпами дорога до него становится все короче и короче, короче и короче…  
  
      — Объясни мне, что происходит, — пересохшими губами попросил Алек, чувствуя, что не может справиться с ощущением полного бессилия. — Я не понимаю. Ты призрак? Ты говоришь загадками, шутишь и веселишься, а у меня сердце просто обрывается. Боже.  
  
      Магнус понимающе уставился на него. Алек готов был поклясться, что тот рассматривал его с каким-то почти физически ощутимым сочувствием.  
  
      — Нет, — сказал Магнус.  
  
      — Нет? — переспросил Алек.  
  
      — Нет, — серьезно повторил тот. — Это мой ответ на твой вопрос.  
  
      Алек его не понял. И Магнус, правильно истолковав его замешательство, пояснил:  
  
      — Нет, я не умер. Я нахожусь в коме вот уже несколько лет.

Алек на одно мгновение решил, что его дурачат. Все, что успел сказать ему Магнус, не имело никакого смысла и логики, поэтому нет его вины в том, что он до сих пор считал этот диалог каким-то бредом.  
  
      Но Магнус смотрел на него очень серьезно.  
  
      — О, — только и сказал Алек. Как бы то ни было, вероятность сойти с ума уже давно перевалила за пределы допустимого.  
  
      Магнус его ответом явно не впечатлился.  
  
      — То есть, — исправился Алек, — это… звучит похоже на правду. Не подумай, я не то, чтобы…  
  
      Алек замолчал под тяжелым взглядом привидения (откуда у эфемерного призрака тяжелый взгляд, черт возьми?) и не смог больше найти слов. В тишине он почувствовал, как холодом обдало его тело, а дыхание замедлилось, и он готов был поклясться, что при каждом выдохе выходило облако пара.  
  
      Господи, как это все не похоже на реальность.  
  
      — О, у тебя так много вопросов, что я даже не знаю, с какого начать, — проговорил Магнус нараспев, что Алек уверился в одном — тот почему-то оскорбился.  
  
      — Слушай, я правда немного в шоке от происходящего, не думаю, что с твоей стороны уместно сейчас делать это.  
  
      — Делать что? — Магнус сощурил глаза и погладил пианино, на которое тут же сел.  
  
      — Это, — Алек развел руками. — Обижаться и язвить.  
  
      — Ничего подобного, — не согласился Магнус. — Я тоже немного смущен — я представлял себе твою реакцию иначе. А ты стоишь, как рыба ртом хлопаешь. Серьезно. Я не обижаюсь.  
  
      Зато теперь Алек готов был обидеться. Ах, значит, как рыба ртом?!  
  
      Но минутная вспышка гнева тут же сошла с него, уступая место холодному воздуху, оседающему на его коже неприятными мурашками. Алек вдруг ощутил, как пусто в этой комнате. Магнус все еще сидел на пианино, но по сути — Магнуса там не было. Вместо этого он видел переливающийся призрак человека, страдающего и скучающего непонятно сколько лет, человека, который (если не врет), находился в этом страшном состоянии и не знал, как выбраться.  
  
      А искал ли Магнус выход?  
  
      Алек глубоко вздохнул и взял с дивана плед.  
  
      — Расскажешь, что произошло?  
  
      — Я думал, ты собрался лечь спать, — отозвался с пианино Магнус.  
  
      — Очень недальновидно.  
  
      — В твоем случае — весьма уместно.  
  
      В тишине раздался низкий и грохочущий звук клавиш — Алека подбросило на месте — Магнус вдавил в них ладонь, а потом поднял голову.  
  
      — Итак! Интересная история Магнуса Бейна, который до чертиков устал думать о трагедии всей своей жизни. Я расскажу тебе лучше, что мы делали с моим лучшим другом, когда я устраивал вечеринки в этой самой квартире.  
  
      Алек на секунду остолбенел. Он не понял, от чего больше: от того, что Магнус только что напрашивался на вопросы, а теперь давал задний ход, или от осознания, что в этой тесной квартире действительно можно было закатить вечеринку. Вспомнив, как они втроем теснились на кухне с Иззи и Джейсом, Алек потряс головой.  
  
      Но Магнус все же продолжил:  
  
      — Я снимал эту малюсенькую дискотечную площадку, вынимал из соседей душу, три раза платил административный штраф, и я уверен, что эти самые соседи заказывали самой смерти мою голову. Но что-то пошло не так, и авария, в которую я попал, оказалась не смертельной.  
  
      Алек молчал.  
  
      — Мы были навеселе в тот вечер, нас в машине было человек пять, если не больше, я помню, что было чертовски тесно.  
  
      Алек не мог слушать это и не слушать тоже не мог. Это дергало и волновало, но он должен был узнать. А Магнус… Магнус по-прежнему светился и сидел на пианино.  
  
      — Я ничего не помню, кроме крика какой-то мадам, которая в тот вечер была вусмерть пьяной. Да я ее даже не видел никогда до этого — наверное, она из подруг Рафаэля, — Магнус вздохнул и вытянул руки вверх, будто потягиваясь. — Когда я проснулся, я слышал звук приборов и голоса. А когда открыл глаза, я увидел самого себя, и все закрутилось, закружилось, а я оказался здесь. На самом деле я будто просыпался и засыпал, но всегда оказывался здесь, в этой комнате, рядом с пианино. От хозяина квартиры, который приходил собрать мои вещи, я слышал, что нас выжило только двое, но кто второй — я понятия не имею. Я заперт здесь.  
  
      — А как же… люди? Ты связывался с ними так же, как и со мной? — Алек плотнее закутался в плед и нахмурился. — Ты бы мог попросить их об услуге.  
  
      — О, — Магнус состроил очень деловитое лицо, — они оказали мне услугу. Я с полчаса слушал молитвы и лицезрел, как мою прекрасную детку поливают святой водой.  
  
      Алек проследил за тем, как Магнус любовно погладил клавиши.  
  
      — Ты снимал квартиру, — сказал Алек, — но пианино твое?  
  
      — Да, ты бы видел то, как мы его поднимали сюда. Это была самая ужасная моя затея, но оно того стоило. Я бы не смог…  
  
      «…жить без него», — мысленно закончил его мысль Алек, нисколько не осуждая. Будет ли верным употребить слово «жить» в отношении Магнуса?  
  
      Повисла холодная тишина. Магнус пересел за клавиши и стал негромко наигрывать что-то. Алек вдруг четко представил ругающихся соседей, которым по ночам приходилось выслушивать сольные концерты на пианино. Он думал о том, как реагировал бы сам. Смогли бы они быть соседями?  
  
      И перевел взгляд с привидения на окно.  
  
      Где-то там, в зарождающемся рассвете, в этом огромном городе среди миллионов людей был Магнус.  
  
      Живой, дышащий, теплый.  
  
      Нет ничего проще, чем проверить, и нет ничего сложнее веры.  
  
      — Мне нужен адрес больницы, в которой ты лежишь.  
  
      Льющаяся мелодия, тоскливая и до рези в души грустная, резко оборвалась.  
  
      На потолке его комнаты мелькнул отсвет от проезжавших мимо машин. На потолке комнаты, в которой он был один. И пианино, придвинутое ближе его собственными стараниями.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Алек, — Иззи в который раз посмотрела на него этим непонятным взглядом. — Можешь объяснить, что с тобой происходит?  
  
      Алек с усердием самого прилежного студента собирал адреса всех больниц. В Нью-Йорке их было невероятно много. Единственное, что грело душу — Магнус Бейн, который был в коме, точно должен был оказаться единственным. Вопрос только, в которой из больниц его искать.  
  
      Несколько из них сразу же отпадали, а часть он уже обзвонил.  
  
      — Алек! — Иззи захлопнула его ноутбук и потребовала, чтобы он взглянул на нее. — Если ты обижаешься на меня за что-то, то хотя бы намекни, за что?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Они придут сегодня, — с самым честным видом сказала Иззи. — Когда я узнала, что этот лентяй просто напросто забыл забрать твою головную боль, я сразу же позвонила тебе.  
  
      Алек посмотрел на буквы, выведенные им в спешке на листке бумаги. Имена, номера, адреса.  
  
      — Иззи, все в порядке.  
  
      — Твой тон говорит об обратном. Что ты пишешь?  
  
      Алек бросил ручку и блокнот на стол и повернулся к Иззи. Он посмотрел на ее красивое лицо и так некстати вспомнил мать.  
  
      — Слушай, все правда в порядке. Можешь позвонить Саймону и сказать, чтобы не приходил. Я… кажется, я начинаю привыкать к этой штуке.  
  
      — Оно отвратительно, Алек, — не согласилась Изабель. — Настоятельно рекомендую убрать его из твоего интерьера. А еще «эта штука» занимает невероятно много места. Ты ведь не собираешься учиться музыке?  
  
      — Никогда не поздно пересмотреть свои приоритеты, — сказал Алек, не глядя на сестру и подсчитывая в уме, сколько за сегодня больниц он успеет объехать.  
  
      — И разве пианино не должны были забрать в пятницу?  
  
      Алек потупил взгляд.  
  
      — Мастер сказал, что приедет во вторник.  
  
      — Завтра?  
  
      — Завтра вторник? — Алек сообразил и тут же исправился. — Значит, нет. Я что-то напутал. Я мог его неправильно услышать. Слушай, Иззи, в любом случае, это правда не проблема.  
  
      Не проблема, это, Иззи. Просто Алек сам позвонил мастеру и попросил отменить заказ на его вызов — услуга более не востребована, Алек решил не торопиться. Не тогда, когда Магнус…  
  
      — О, Алек, — Иззи опустилась на диван. — Мне иногда вообще непонятно, что происходит у тебя в голове. Ты вообще знаешь, что ты порой бываешь до пугающего странным? Что успело произойти?  
  
      Говорить Иззи о Магнусе не хотелось. Да и это было самым надежным решением, потому что вызывать подозрения о собственной невменяемости — не лучший выбор. Но вот проблема действительно была — Магнус не приходил.  
  
      Магнуса не было нигде.  
  
      Алек стучал по пианино, пробовал звать его и даже зажигал свечку, но тут же задул ее, потому что, если быть честным с самим собой, испугался. Наконец, перепробовав все на свете, он просто опустился перед инструментом и, не задумываясь, попытался наиграть что-нибудь.  
  
      Пианино отозвалось чистым звуком, таким грустным, печальным и пустым. Алек не умел играть и вряд ли когда-либо научится. Не на этом пианино точно.  
  
      Наконец, он просто осторожно закрыл тяжелую крышку и исправно вытирал с него пыль каждый день.  
  
      Как будто пианино вмиг перестало быть самым ужасным предметом в этой квартире.  
  
      — Зачем тебе адреса больниц? — с еще большим подозрением поинтересовалась Иззи.  
  
      — Неважно, — Алек прикрыл листы рукой и посмотрел на сестру так, как смотрел еще в детстве: серьезно, со всей строгостью старшего брата, взгляд которого просил не лезть в его дела. Иззи этот взгляд, к счастью, понимала, поэтому тут же подняла ладони вверх.  
  
      — Сдаюсь. Только прошу, не влипай ни в какие неприятности, хорошо? Я поехала на встречу с Клэри… Помнишь Клэри?  
  
      — Помню.  
  
      — Если что — звони.  
  
      Алек кивнул, а через час он уже выходил из очередной клиники.  
  
      Никто не знает ни про какого Магнуса Бейна.  
  
      Это вообще его имя?..  
  
      — Проверьте, пожалуйста, еще раз, — попросил Алек. — Я уверен, может быть, вы просто неправильно написали его?  
  
      — Мистер…  
  
      — Лайтвуд, — подсказал Алек.  
  
      Медсестра понятливо кивнула и терпеливо пояснила:  
  
      — Мистер Лайтвуд, я очень пытаюсь вам помочь, но в системе нет человека с таким именем. К сожалению, я ничего не могу для вас сделать.  
  
      Алек разочарованно выдохнул и подпер голову руками, облокачиваясь на глянцевую стойку.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Магнус Бейн? — недоверчиво переспросила медсестра, и Алек вмиг оживился. Это была последняя клиника в его списке, и надежды не осталось. Самое крошечное ничего — это было плохой идеей.  
  
      У Алека даже не было даты.  
  
      — Д-да, — не сразу нашелся Алек, оборачиваясь. — Магнус Бейн. Он находится в коме.  
  
      — Да, я знаю Магнуса Бейна, а вы кто? Впервые за долгое время слышу, чтобы у него были посетители. Вы уже прошли процедуру регистрации?  
  
      Алек просто не мог ничего ответить. У него отказала вся мыслительная деятельность, когда вера вспыхнула с новой силой, и все сопутствующие неприятности и проблемы вмиг стали неважными. Потому что Магнус Бейн — не плод его воображения, и так необычно было слышать это имя с чужих уст.  
  
      — Мистер? Все хорошо? Если вы не хотите проходить регистрацию, это ничего страшного — там нужны лишь ваши контактные данные и данные ваших документов.  
  
      — Да-да, — Алек достал свои документы и протянул их… Катарине. Имя золотым росчерком было выгравировано на ее бейдже. — Я Алек. Я друг Магнуса.  
  
      — Интересная история, — с улыбкой отозвалась Катарина, провожая его к стойке регистрации. — Никогда прежде вас не видела.  
  
      Алек ничего не ответил, потому что ужасно волновался.  
  
      — Вообще, мы не пускаем к нашим пациентам всех, кому захочется посмотреть на спящих в коме. Но я лично знала… — секундная пауза не ускользает от внимания Алека, — …знаю Магнуса, и мне иногда становится за него ужасно тоскливо, что он слышит в основном только мой голос и голос нашего общего друга — Рагнора. Поэтому я пропущу вас, Алек.  
  
      Она протянула ему пропуск и белый халат.  
  
      — Только имейте в виду, я вас запомнила. И на вашу ориентировку в случае чего дам самые мелкие детали.  
  
      Алек благодарно улыбнулся:  
  
      — Мне жаль, что приходится поступать в порядке исключения, но тем не менее, вы не представляете, какую услугу вы мне только что оказали.  
  
      Катарина, Алек был уверен, сама не была в курсе, что стала очередной нотой в этой забытой песне.  
  
      Песни не должны быть забытыми.  
  
      Пианино не должно быть заброшено.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Магнус оказался самым реальным.  
  
      Алек стоял у самых дверей и не решался подойти ближе. Палата сияла светом и чистотой, но не было ни единого признака, что здесь бывают люди.  
  
      Как если бы одинокое пианино стояло посреди его комнаты — немое, холодное, пыльное.  
  
      Набравшись храбрости, Алек шагнул ближе.  
  
      Прошла неделя с того рокового момента, когда пианино разрушило его привычный уклад жизни. Но время было неподвластно даже ощущениям — казалось, что эти дни растянулись на целую вечность, на целый огромный некалендарный срок.  
  
      Но это лишь до-ре-ми.  
  
      Короткие, быстрые, спешные. Такие, какие сыграл бы Алек, неопытный и не знающий толк в музыке.  
  
      Это был Магнус.  
  
      Кислородная маска закрывала часть его лица, а на глазах, конечно же, не было ни грамма косметики. Волосы были ухоженно зачесаны и заботливо уложены набок.  
  
      Кто тебя ждет, Магнус?  
  
      Алек осторожно опустился на стул рядом с постелью. И, все еще не в силах придти в себя, продолжал смотреть.  
  
      В тишине, полной безмятежности, под монотонный и тихий звук приборов, Магнус спал. И то, что в нем теплилась жизнь, говорила лишь потеющая маска.  
  
      Магнус дышал.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      Алек сглотнул тяжелый ком и попытался снова:  
  
      — Я нашел тебя. Привет.  
  
      Собственный голос прозвучал инородным. Как будто Алек только что нарушил священную тишину самым неподобающим образом. Внутри него боролись два чувства — чувство радости, что он действительно сумел найти этого человека, что он есть, что он сможет узнать о нем больше, что он говорил с этим человеком.  
  
      Но…  
  
      Магнус находился в коме. И одному было Алеку известно, что на самом деле часть его души навсегда оставалась там — в глубоких нотах старого пианино.  
  
      Алеку хотелось плакать.  
  
      Его горло будто сковало проволокой — он сдерживал себя, и поэтому не сразу понял свой порыв, когда взял руку Магнуса в свою.  
  
      Теплые пальцы, тонкие, темнее его собственных. Алек вдруг улыбнулся, не сдерживая нервного смешка, и сказал:  
  
      — Знаешь, в моей квартире я и подумать не мог, что тон твоей кожи будет настолько темнее. Ты знаешь, ты ведь был совершенно белым! Даже каким-то… жемчужным что ли. Это было действительно страшно.  
  
      Алек сжал его пальцы в своей ладони.  
  
      — Мне следовало больше узнать о тебе. Но ты перестал приходить, Магнус.  
  
      Это страшно, Магнус. В порядке ли ты, Магнус? Как мне тебе помочь?  
  
      Алек поднес его руку к своим губам и, коснувшись костяшек, просто закрыл глаза, просидев так целую вечность.  
  
      Магнус спал, и Алек тоже не хотел открывать глаза. Ему все еще хотелось плакать от жалости к Магнусу, от ситуации, в которую попал и от того чувства, которое кололо в груди.  
  
      Какова вероятность того, что если он сейчас откроет глаза, то и Магнус их тоже откроет?  
  
      Алек воззвал ко всем силам, в которые никогда не верил, и зажмурился так сильно, что по щекам скатились слезы. Он задержал дыхание, а потом, вкладывая всю свою надежду, уважение и молитву, открыл глаза.  
  
      Магнус все еще спал.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Алек приходил в больницу каждый день, а пианино в его комнате гремело непростительной тишиной. Магнус не появлялся.  
  
      На глянцевой поверхности Алек поставил рамки, выставил вазу, которой брался защищаться в первую ночь, время от времени поднимал крышку и трогал холодные клавиши.  
  
      Магнус знал их все.  
  
      То есть знает. Конечно же — знает.  
  
      Алек поклялся себе, что не выбросит пианино, и теперь даже не понимал, как раньше он мог считать, будто оно сюда совершенно не вписывалось.  
  
Это было отличное пианино.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Катарина была подругой Магнуса, которая была в тот вечер на вечеринке. Рагнор, Алек его не встречал, но был наслышан о некоторых историй с его участием, оказался вторым выжившим, которому повезло больше — он не спал беспрерывным сном вот уже три с половиной года.  
  
      Придуманная история знакомства вызвала у Катарины очень недоверчивый взгляд, и Алек не мог судить ее — приукрасить вещи, которые произошли на самом деле было задачей простой, а вот объяснить, почему он не знал о Магнусе ровным счетом ничего и не появлялся здесь все это время — проблематично.  
  
      — Я рада, что у Магнуса все-таки есть кто-то еще, кроме нас с Рагнором, — сказала как-то Катарина, провожая Алека до палаты. — И я счастлива, что ты здесь. Уверена, Магнус бы это оценил.  
  
      Магнус, по рассказам, был удивительным. Алек смотрел на его закрытые глаза и представлял, как когда-то он ходил, играл, доставал соседей и просто жил. Ему был интересен Магнус, хотя в сущности они не были знакомы, и все, что он знал о нем — чужие слова.  
  
      И воспоминание тех эфемерных диалогов, с продрогшими пальцами, облачками пара изо рта, ледяным ужасом и звуками пианино.  
  
      До-ре-ми.  
  
      — Я приду завтра, Магнус. Надеюсь, ты захочешь услышать, как пройдет мой день с моим младшим братом. Он потащит меня в кино.  
  
      Алек на прощание коснулся его плеча. Поднявшись, он отставил стул подальше от кровати, чтобы он не мешал медсестрам, и был уже у двери, когда ему послышалось.  
  
      Он испуганно обернулся, но ничего не изменилось. Он смотрел на неподвижного Магнуса, все так же спящего и, наверное, не видящего сны.  
  
      А потом Алек остолбенел. Как в тот раз у себя в квартире, когда голос Иззи был в динамике, но свой собственный не поддавался контролю.  
  
      Магнус очень неспешно снял с себя кислородную маску. А потом, кажется, был очень напуган, потому что принялся шокировано смотреть в потолок и хватать воздух ртом.  
  
      Алек нашел в себе силы позвать помощь.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Катарина позвонила ему после обеда на следующий день и сообщила, что можно придти. По ее словам, Магнусу назначили целый курс по реабилитации, и что Магнус вполне себе неплохо справляется с тем, что есть.  
  
      Алек не совсем понял, что она имела в виду, но поблагодарил и пообещал приехать.  
  
      Конечно же, он приехал.  
  
      Радостная Катарина озаряла своим светом все, даже самые темные углы этой больницы, Алек мог видеть это в ее лице. А еще он безумно нервничал и втайне просил у всех высших сил дать ему храбрости, потому как колени оказались неверными товарищами и норовили вот-вот подогнуться. А это было просто ужасным ощущением.  
  
      Алека тошнило от волнения.  
  
      — У него с утра уже был Рагнор — представляешь, бросился с работы, чтобы обматерить только что пришедшего в сознание лучшего друга.  
  
      Алек механически улыбнулся, пытаясь представить встречу лучших друзей, но совершенно не мог понять, как действовать ему — незнакомцу, который соврал Катарине, будто они были знакомы.  
  
      Оставив наставления, что делать в случае ухудшений, Катарина похлопала Алека по плечу и, оставив его у двери палаты, ушла работать. А Алек остался наедине с чувством полной беспомощности и с полным осознанием того, что Магнус — настоящий, живой и…  
  
      Дверь привычно не скрипнула, когда он вошел внутрь. Магнус тут же поднял голову, и за его удивлением Алек не смог найти ничего, кроме полного неузнавания.  
  
      — Мы незнакомы, — честно сказал Алек, зная, Катарина их не услышит. Он остался стоять на полпути к постели, в которой полусидел Магнус, опираясь спиной на гору подушек.  
  
      — Ужасное упущение, — тут же отозвался Магнус, и Алек перестал дышать, услышав его голос. Он оказался в точности таким же потрясающим, как в те две ночи.  
  
      Всего две ночи.  
  
      Магнус очень внимательно смотрел на него, а сам Алек просто стоял перед ним и не мог произнести ни слова больше. Магнус ему не помогал, и эта атмосфера полного недопонимания давила и вырывала наружу всю душу.  
  
      Ему нужен воздух.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — Алек.  
  
      Алек вновь перестал дышать, сердце его забилось так гулко, что его стук, казалось, отдавался вибрацией в горле.  
  
      — Катарина сказала, что ты придешь, — пояснил Магнус. — Знаешь, я не мог взять в толк, кто такой Алек. Катарина мне ничуть не помогла, потому что я совершенно не смог вспомнить тебя. Но она сказала, что такое бывает — амнезия после комы. Ты представляешь, я провалялся в этой постели три чертовых года.  
  
      Алек сцепил перед собой руки, разминая ледяные пальцы.  
  
      Вот. Они говорили с Магнусом, как впервые, и он снова отчаянно мерз. Это какая-то проклятая закономерность!  
  
      — На самом деле ты не вспомнишь меня. Вряд ли тебе подвластно то, что за пониманием человека.  
  
      Магнус нахмурился:  
  
      — Расшифруй, пожалуйста.  
  
      Алек спешно извинился и хотел уже продолжить, но Магнус перебил его:  
  
      — Иди сюда, присядь.  
  
      Он постучал по белой простыне, и Алек подчинился. Он сел, чувствуя бесконечное смущение, находясь так близко к Магнусу. Магнусу, который смотрел. Который видел его и мог коснуться.  
  
      Не пройти сквозь.  
  
      — Это плохая идея, — вдруг сказал Алек. — Это прозвучит как бред больного человека.  
  
      — Я тут тоже не совсем здоров.  
  
      — Магнус… — Алек закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. — Я обещаю, что расскажу тебе, как все произошло, но только не сейчас и не сегодня, хорошо?  
  
      Магнус смотрел на него внимательным и долгим взглядом, и Алек вдруг понял, что ровно так же смотрит на него. У Магнуса потрясающие карие глаза. В них нет ни единого намека на холод — тепленный шоколад. Горячий шоколад.  
  
      Магнус.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — Ты мне таким знакомым кажешься, — Магнус поддался ближе, рассматривая его, и это так сильно смущало! — Это действительно странно, я точно бы запомнил тебя, Алек, потому что ты невероятно и божественно красив. Уверяю, тут даже самая страшная амнезия не станет препятствием.  
  
      Алек пропустил смущенную улыбку и покачал головой:  
  
      — Что ты видел в коме?  
  
      Магнус, набравший воздуха, видимо для того, чтобы сказать что-то еще, вдруг замер. И медленно выдохнул.  
  
      — У меня не так много посетителей было за это время — целых два, не считая тебя. Ну, давай не будем считать врачей, и никто не спрашивал именно этого.  
  
      Алек был так взволнован, господи.  
  
      — Но ты, Алек… Ты спросил. И… я действительно как будто что-то видел. Я слышал музыку.  
  
      — Ты очень красиво играешь на пианино.  
  
      — Катарина уже похвасталась? — пожурил Магнус, прищурившись.  
  
      Алек усмехнулся:  
  
      — На самом деле нет. Я вселился в квартиру, которую ты снимал. Там пианино с твоим именем.  
  
      Магнус смотрел на него без улыбки. И тепло и узнавание в его лице становились все меньше и меньше, как будто Магнус угасал. Для Алека угасал. Как будто тема с пианино была запретной темой.  
  
      — Я помню фотографии, — вдруг сказал Магнус. — Хлопки, как от падающих рамок.  
  
      — Это очень странные видения для комы, — с надеждой проговорил Алек, все еще пропуская выдохи. Это напряжение не отпускало его — с тех самых пор, когда ночная тишина в его квартире прервалась падающим в раковине стаканом.  
  
      Магнус продолжал смотреть на него, долго и глубоко, но у Алека сложилось впечатление, как будто он смотрит куда-то сквозь — не рассредоточенным взглядом, нет, а будто вспоминая что-то.  
  
      Будто бы он мог помнить что-то, что никогда не сможет забыть сам Алек.  
  
      Тишина в палате теперь казалась как никогда подходящей. Но даже если бы Алек захотел, он не смог бы нарушить ее — у него не было слов. В голове во всей своей бесконечности зияла пустота и оглушающее ничего. Карие глаза Магнуса, его короткие волосы и восточный акцент во всем его естестве.  
  
      Было в этом нечто магическое, подумал Алек. И не отстранился, когда лицо обожгло горячее дыхание Магнуса. Сухими губами в губы, неловко, набирая воздух носом, шумно и почти оглушительно в этой тишине. Магнус такой теплый и ласковый — он весь в поцелуе. От нежного и щекотного поглаживания языка по его губам до шелкового прикосновения ладони к его щеке.  
  
      Алеку захотелось еще, как только Магнус облокотился обратно на подушки.  
  
      — Я уточню у Катарины про курс реабилитации французскими поцелуями. Ты отлично подходишь на роль моего волонтера.  
  
      — Только волонтера? — Алек несмело облизал губы и улыбнулся, неосознанно придвигаясь ближе. — Это после всего, что я тебе тут говорил, пока ты спал?  
  
      — Ты рассказывал мне настолько личное? — деланно удивился Магнус, вступая в игру. — Выходит, я могу тебя шантажировать?  
  
      — Боюсь, мне все-таки придется согласиться. Передай Катарине, я готов заступать в смену только в том случае, если поцелуи будут с одним пациентом.  
  
      Магнус с хрустом откусил яблоко, и Алек вдруг понял, что, скорее всего, Магнус никогда не вспомнит те три года, которые провел наедине со своим пианино. О том, как дразнил его, Алека, когда тот думал, что сошел с ума. О тех моментах, когда его видели другие люди и пытались изгнать, принимая за нечисть.  
  
      Все это было неважно.  
  
      Алек не был музыкантом, но даже он прекрасно осознавал, что в партитуре далеко не три ноты.


End file.
